Dreams of a Memory
by Angel Slayer2
Summary: Yuna now believes that dreams can change anything. The only thing is her dreams have suddenly taken a drastic change themselves. (Tidus/Yuna and Lulu/Wakka) *Chapter 2 uploaded*
1. Dreams of Fear

A/N: This is just the prologue of what I hope to be a much longer story. I would love to know what you think either through a review or email me at angel_slayer8587@hotmail.com More chapters should be coming very soon.

"What? Where am I?" I tried to speak the words but no sound came out.

_A dream. The answer came from nowhere and everywhere simultaneously._

"I don't remember falling asleep." Still no sound.

The disembodied voice answered again. _We never do._

I looked around quickly. I wanted to know where I was. I only saw a cloudy mist over a barren wasteland. I wanted to know when I was.

_It doesn't matter. You're not late for anything. They would let you know._

In my head I began to ask who. I never even finished the thought. The figures of my guardians appeared in front of me. Wakka, his face wearing a dreamlike expression. The one he wears when he's thinking about something else. Something usually equals blitzball.

Lulu, her face showing quite simply that you shouldn't mess with her. Her stature almost betraying her sarcastic nature. Kimahri stood silent and still. He gave nothing away. Rikku who was quite the opposite of the tall Ronso. The Al Bhed girl, youngest of my guardians, easily gave away her hyperactive nature.

_Is this how you know them? The voice asked. I listened intently for any clue on who it was but nothing came. It didn't sound like anyone I knew. It didn't even sound human._

"Exactly," I answered. It was true. The figures in front of me almost seemed more real than the people I had known on my pilgrimage.

Another figure appeared. I instantly recognised Sir Auron but didn't see the relevance.

_There needs to be relevance? This is a dream. He reminds you. The voice continued._

"Of what?" I asked it. My head hurt from attempts to guess the meaning of the dream. I needed to. Once I awoke I would forget.

_Your journey of course. The voice answered. __It's important. There was silence. The silent figures of my friends in front of me looked at me expectantly. I was unsure if I was supposed to do anything._

_Nothing. It was scaring me now. Reading my every thought. Obviously not finished the voice added. __He's coming. He'll be here soon._

The only thought I could manage was his name. Tidus. It would be no one else. No one else could dominate my thoughts as clearly as he could. They stopped looking at me. All five of them turned away. Turned their backs to me. I looked over Wakka's shoulder. My heart skipped a beat as I saw Tidus. His blonde hair shone with light from an unseen source. Much of the fog had cleared yet I could hardly see him. He was too far away. Always too far away.

I started to run towards him. They stopped me. I pleaded with them silently to let me pass but they didn't.

_Why should they? The voice asked. __It's their job to project you from things that bad._

"He's not one of them." I shouted at the voice.

_You don't know that. You don't know what he is. The voice said mocking me._

"I don't care." I answered simply, "I love him."

_You don't know if he's worth it. You don't know if he feels the same._

"He's worth it. He's worth it and I know he loves me." This was the first thing I had said that came out for everyone to hear. I almost jumped in surprise. Not only at the noise but at the determination in my voice. Foolish determination?

_If you say so. The voice seemed to back down. Allow me passage. My guardians didn't. I looked at Tidus. He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders._

I felt like I wanted to cry. He was so far away. I wanted to hold him. Feel his arms surround me. I couldn't get to him. He put his fingers inside his mouth. The gesture was unmistakable but I didn't expect to hear the sound.

I heard it alright. The clear whistle rang through the strange land.

I bolted straight up. The last thing I remembered seeing was his smile. Clear despite the distance between us. The rest of the dream. The voice, the strange behaviour of my guardians paled in comparison to that smile. I couldn't help it. I smiled to myself.


	2. Dreams of Confusion

A/N: Here's the first chapter then. I hope you enjoy it, leave a review and let me know either way. Constructive criticism is always welcomed by me. In particular I would like to know what you think about the viewpoints in the story as this is the first story I have ever written full in 1st person.

"Morning Yuna," Wakka's cheerful voice came from the corner. He was cooking something but I couldn't quite see what. I smiled at him in return for his greeting. I noticed he appeared slightly shocked by my response. He didn't say anything however.

I sat on the floor in Wakka's hut. He served me a breakfast I hadn't asked for from the pan he had been tending. Conversation around the table was sparse. The thing with Wakka is he never knows exactly what to say. He puts his foot in his mouth too often. At least that's what the others say. I'm not too sure; I've always preferred the direct approach. One thing Wakka has seemingly perfected.

"Did you know the Goers had signed a new goalkeeper this season?" Wakka asked.

"No I didn't. Who is it?" To tell the truth I didn't know who their old keeper was. Conversation was good though. It felt normal. I felt better than I had in quite a while.

"I don't know yet. Some new kid apparently. The guy that told me couldn't remember his name. I doubt we would have heard of him anyway. Whoever he is he shouldn't put up much of a challenge to my brilliant skills."

I laughed. It sounded genuine, it felt good. "In that case then you and the rest of the Aurochs should have no problem winning the Crystal cup this year. Isn't that right."

"If that is what you desire Lady Yuna I as Captain and coach will see it done." Wakka spoke with amusement in his voice. The next thing he said was spoken under his breath. I wasn't sure I was meant to hear it. "I just hope we're good enough. I mean the line-up has gotta change."

It was then I knew I wasn't meant to hear. I realised immediately what, or whom, Wakka was referring to. The team was going to miss Tidus. They might not win the cup without his Jecht shot. Even then they could never miss him as much as I. A tear slid down my cheek as I thought.

"Thank you for breakfast Wakka," I said. I was almost pleased to hear my voice was devoid of emotions. Emotions could betray your feelings. Not to mention the fact that they could make you feel worse.

Wakka must have realised that I had heard. He began apologising quickly, "Yuna, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I…" I turned away. Blocking out the sound from behind so I didn't hear what he said after. My chest racked with a sob as I ran to the exit.

Lulu was entering as I fled the hut. She tried to block my exit. Her voice nothing but gentle she asked, "Are you OK?" I didn't answer, I couldn't. Her simple gesture, keeping me in place. Even though it was meant in an assuring manner it reminded me of the Lulu from my dream. She had wanted to stop me from reaching Tidus. I couldn't stand her and let her stop me again. I pushed past my raven haired guardian and ran towards the beach.

I didn't reach the beach. A turn-off provided a strong pull for me. Too strong to consider resisting it. It provided me access to my 'treehut'. Not really a hut just a sheet of bamboo in a big tree. Nevertheless it had been the location of many of my childhood games. It also was the one place I always went when things got too much. Strangely enough I hadn't been back much since my return to Besaid. I had too many other things to think about. At least that is how I reasoned with myself.

I sat down in the tree and I just cried. I cried until I was too tired to stay awake.

I wasn't crying anymore. That was the first thing I noticed. The second was that I was standing on a beach. The beach in Besaid. The third was I wasn't alone anymore. As soon as I realised this I also realised I should have noticed it before.

Tidus was stood watching me. Not far away. He raised his hand and waved me over. Hesitantly I stepped forward. Nothing happened. His piercing blue eyes looked at me as clearly as they had a moment ago. I moved again. He was still stood in front of me. His body solid, no trace of the faint shadow I had seen less than a month ago.

I couldn't take anymore. I just hoped that this dream wouldn't mirror the horror of my previous. I felt his hands close around mine. His warmth seeped into my hands yet I felt shivers up my spine.

"Hey there you," Tidus said. Part of me realised I had been forgetting the sound of his voice. The mere thought upset me. I needed to hear it again, but I had to speak first.

"Hey," I said. His hand left mine. It moved upwards and stroked my hair. I smiled. It was a heartfelt smile I received in return. Looking up towards him I said, "You're here." I know it sounded stupid but it made it real. For a dream.

"I am. I just don't know how long for," he answered.

"Don't leave," I pleaded with him.

"You'll leave first. It's you who is dreaming. I'm just making a guest appearance." Tidus joked. I didn't feel like continuing the conversation. It wasn't something to joke about. Not to mention the fact I wasn't completely sure what he was talking about.

I turned to face the ocean. Turned my back on Tidus. I don't think he minded. He joined me. His hand on my shoulder. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

I nodded. He draped his arms around me. I almost shrugged off his embrace. He did this before. Only once. On the airship. Before he disappeared.

I turned to face him. The look on his face was unidentifiable. Complex beyond anything he had ever appeared before now. A mixture of many emotions. Pain? Sadness? Confusion? Love? I didn't know. I wanted to know. My heart needed to know for some reason. It didn't change the fact that I had no idea.

Suddenly the look became insignificant. He bent down to kiss me. Hi touch infinitely gentle. It carried many emotions. We broke apart. Despite the lack of contact shared between us then I still felt that he was missing.

"Yuna," he spoke my name quietly. His voice was intoxicating. The drug missing from my body for a month. I looked at him ready to listen. Needing to hear the words he wanted to say. "Yuna, I…"

"Yuna must wake up. Yuna needed at temple," Kimahri's gruff voice awoke me from my slumber. Tore me away from my dream. He had taken me away from Tidus.

"Kimahri," I almost shouted the single word at my guardian. Scolding him in a sense. I breathed deeply. It wasn't his fault. There was no way he could have known what he was disturbing. Was there?

"Yuna OK?" Kimahri's voice made clear the worry he was feeling.

"I'm fine thank you." A polite little bow to one of my oldest friends. No annoyance. A definite improvement. My heart panged as I realised I was still too good at hiding things.

"There you are." Rikku. The voice of my cousin was instantly recognisable. "Neat place. You make this yourself Yunie?"

She seemed to be wanting something from me. I smiled at her. She seemed to become more at ease. I answered, "No it was here when I moved to Besaid. I just kind of adopted it."

"Cool. I wish I had a place like this. The best I had was my bedroom but Keyakku and brother used to disturb me. How was I supposed to think straight with those two around eh?"

"I have no idea." I smiled at Rikku. I still found it hard to believe that she could talk about her lost brother so openly. Surely she felt some pain thinking about her lost brother so openly. I also admired this ability in her. I hadn't talked to anyone in depth about Tidus. I couldn't bring myself to do it. Surely she felt some pain thinking about Keyakku. Rikku was one of the most emotional people I knew.

"Not enough time for talk. Yuna will be late." Kimahri reminded me about my commitment I had made. A meeting with the head priest of Besaid Temple. He thinks of me as a vital part in the way the village is run. I'm not certain of it myself. Besaid, more than many other places seems to run itself. I nodded at Rikku and Kimahri. I headed off towards the temple.

The temple was only a five minute walk away. Plenty of time to gather ideas for the meeting. I didn't gather my ideas, I thought about my dream. Was he going to tell me what I wanted to hear? Was he going to tell me he loved me?

* * *

"She's been in there a while hasn't she Lu?" Wakka asked me. He spoke quietly so he wouldn't disturb the meeting being held within.

"I think they have a lot to talk about," I suggested. Wakka nodded his agreement. I felt the expression on my face switch to one of worry, "I jus hope she's up to it. I mean you say the way she was this morning."

"I caused 'the way she was this morning'," Wakka reminded me. I think he expected me to jump right in there and agree with him. He even looked up at me from his seat on the stone steps to see why I hadn't. 

"She's a little on edge at the moment." I explained. Inside I realised my assessment of Yuna being 'a little on edge' vastly underestimated how she would be feeling. I wasn't sure Wakka realised this though. He proved me wrong.

"I know that. She misses Tidus. Why shouldn't she be upset?" Wakka said. A strange look crossed his face.

He listened carefully as I spoke again answering his question. "She should. The only thing is she's not allowed to be. The whole of Spira looks up to her, not without reason, and she hasn't had time to grieve."

"She knew that when she became a summoner. She knew how much everyone respected Lord Braska, she saw that first hand. She knew what she was getting into."

I turned away. Quietly I asked him, "Did she?" He didn't answer. I continued explaining without knowing if I had to, "I don't think she did. She though that if she was lucky she could defeat Sin and bring the calm. I don't think that it ever crossed her mind that she might live. Especially since no one had before." I felt my temper winning the war with my self control. I was getting angry on her behalf. She wouldn't get angry.

"Why would she want to? I know I wouldn't want to think about my own death." Wakka's face appeared pained. He looked to me expecting the easy answer. The one I had given him many times before. When it didn't come he glanced at the temple behind us. He spoke slowly, "Yuna's different though. She's always been so strong. It kills me to see her hurting like this. To know there's nothing we can do."

"We can't do anything. You're right about that. You said yourself she's strong enough to keep going. She has so many responsibilities for someone not even turned 18. To deal with lost love on top of that well…" I trailed off. I could continue but I feared voicing doubts about Yuna. Doubts I wasn't certain existed.

Wakka was stood beside me now. He placed his hand on my shoulder. "She'll make it. We'll make sure she does." His words were comforting. His simple gesture was more so but I still couldn't hide the feeling that things were going to get worse.


End file.
